misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Purugly
Purugly, labeled, The Queen Bee started out as a Glameow and later evolved into Purugly. She was a camper and one of the main antagonists in Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice and Team Milotic. She was castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Electivire. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Hariyama. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Category: the Tiger Cat Pokemon *Type: Normal *Height: 3'03" *Weight: 96.6 lbs *Ability: Thick Fat *Nature: Naughty *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 5 (All the Seasons) *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Swagger **Body Slam **Thief **Shadow Claw Biography Purugly is one of those rich brats who's an offspring of some young money grubbing mother and a husband 20 yrs her elder(it's lovely what people will do for money, literally). She always got what she wanted and never has heard the word "no". Everyone at school worships the ground she walks on, because not only is she rich but her father owns most of the companies in her home town. If anyone as much as looks at her weird, their parents could be instantly unemployed. She entered the competition to get more money, so she could be even more rich. But, a game like Total Pokemon Island was even a challenge for a back-stabbing brat like her. Total Pokemon Island Purugly entered the competition with a Queen Bee attitude, if only her workers hadn't of abandoned her she may've done better. She started out on Team Regice with; Azurill, Poliwag, Misdreavus, Beldum, Shinx, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Wailmer and Doduo. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; her team jumps first and to kinda get on the teams' good graces she jumps. When her team ends up losing, Shinx tells the team to make the vote off fair. Purugly dismisses the note and tells the girls to vote off the annoying twins. She gets her wish and Doduo leave the island. In The Big Sleep; she makes her infamous three person alliance with Poliwag and Azurill. While in the Confession it's clear that Azurill is leaning on everyword Purugly says, the feline tells the viewers otherwise. In Dodge Berry; she competes in the second match. She fails to get a berry when it's time and is taken out first by Smoochum. After her team loses again, she complains about her fur being green and votes for Wailmer. In Those Talented Campers; Purugly does nothing besides constantly say how bad Misdreavus's act is. In The Scary Outdoors; Purugly and Mismagius have their first official fight over Purugly refusing to help the team in the challenge. Luxio breaks it up and along with Azurill, Glameow goes to find firewood. The duo finds a group of dark and ghost pokemon waiting for them. When they return to camp out of breath Mismagius doesn't believe their story. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Purugly and Azurill compete in the third double battle against Grovyle and Jynx. They end up losing, but both evolve in the process of the battle. In Are You Scared Now?; Purulgy admits her mortal fear is Sumo Hariyama. She does however end up conquering it and earns a point for her team. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai; the evil feline threatens to blow up Darkrai's garden in order to get his assistance. Under their contract Darkrai puts Lopunny and Gabite to sleep, causing Team Regirock to lose. In Breaking the Alliance; Purugly sits and waits for her alliance to find her. When they do find her, Purugly and Poliwhirl get into an argument over the stupidity of her actions and he leaves the alliance. Purugly later scares him while the he's talking to Mismagius and Luxio, causing him to shoot his own team. She ends up on the chopping block later that night alongside him, but is saved. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; she becomes Head Chef and after her attitude gets on many campers nerves, Mismagius, Lanturn and Marill lock her in the freezer. Marill later lets her out and Purugly scolds her, but says she can stay in her alliance. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; she competes in the rock climbing challenge and once again fights with Mismagius. She also competes in the blindfolded tobaggon race and ends up in second. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; the queen bee receives a gold ball and immunity, but loses her last ally Marill. In Time to Switch Teams; she gets put on Team Milotic with; Mismagius, Magmar, Luxray, Staravia, Lanturn, Clefable, Chimecho, Chansey, Ninetales and Skiploom. Purugly doesn't compete in any challenges, but taunts Mismagius and Luxray. In Oooh Shiny; she's paired up with Mismagius and the duo have to find Ampharos for shiny powder. They find it 5th and are safe. In We're Human; Purugly faces off against Maylene. Her Venemoth loses to Maylene's Lucario. In Ar U Cereus?; Purugly's team ends up winning and the Queen Bee plays the Lugia Song on the Heaven's Pipe to earn immunity for 3 Bonfire Ceremonies. In Stoned to Elimination; Purugly happens to stumble upon Chimecho giving Clefable mouth to mouth, takes a picture and tells the team Chimecho cheated on Blissey. In A Racing Heartbreak; Purugly is spared when Clefable asked to be voted off because of her cold. In Falling Head Over Heels, Literally; Purugly uses her Shiny Rattata to use Sand Attack and blinds Mismagius and Luxray causing them to stumble backwards off a cliff. At the Bonfire Ceremony that night, Purugly says her good-bye to her season long rival, Mismagius. In Sing, sing, sing; Purugly wins the challenge for her team because of her song being the only one not about love. In Sometimes Victory Hurts; Purugly is reunited with her only ally, Azumarill. During the challenge Purugly is put to sleep by a Jigglypuff and is writen all over. In The Cat Who Cried Twins; after the Pokemon Cry challenge, Purugly is finally revealed when Espeon and Umbreon show Azumarill her true nature. That night at the Bonfire Ceremony she's sent packing. Purugly becomes the 33rd camper voted off and ends up in 10th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality * Purugly was in the Total Pokemon Action Special: the Mansion Massacre and the canceled Eevee and the Chocolate Factory as the "Veruca Salt" * Purugly was going to be in the canceled season of Total Pokemon Redemption and was going to be wooed by Tropius Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Purugly's personnality is based off of Heather and likewise has a rivalry with Mismagius the series' Gwen *She's made the merge in the 4 out of 5 seasons she's been in to date. The seasons being; Total Pokemon Island, Total Pokemon Action, Total Pokemon the Musical/World Tour, Total Pokemon Live and Total Pokemon Allstars Characters *Purugly and Persian (pre divorce) are one of the couples made in Total Pokemon Action along with; Azumarill/Carnivine, Jynx/Spiritomb, Lanturn/Grumpig, Slaking/Zangoose, Porygon-Z/Gardevoir, Garchomp/Houndoom, Wailord/Luvdisc, Vespiquen/Gliscor, Lopunny/Machamp, Bellossom/Flygon, Mantine/Milotic, Drifblim/Exploud, Tangrowth/Medicham, Castform/Unown, Toxicroak/Lumineon and Leafeon/Shaymin. *Purugly's two Theme Songs one from TPI-pods and one in general are; Tata Young's "Sexy, Naught, Bitchy Me" and Meredith Brook's "Bitch. Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations Gallery purugly kalos.png|Purugly's Sixth Generation sprite purugly kalos back.png|Purugly's Sixth Generation back sprite Purugly XY party.png|Purugly's XY party sprite Purugly original party.png|Purugly's original party sprite Purugly BW.png|Purugly's Fifth Generation sprite Purugly BW back.png|Purugly's Fifth Generation back sprite Purugly BW animated.gif|Purugly's Fifth Generation sprite Purugly BW animated back.gif|Purugly's Fifth Generation animated back sprite Purugly Shuffle.png|Purugly in Pokemon Shuffle Purugly Rumble.png|Purugly in the Rumble World Purugly HG Overworld.png|Purugly's HGSS Overworld sprite Purugly PR.png|Purugly in Pokemon Ranger Purugly MD2.png|Purugly in Mystery Dungeon 2 Purugly MD tile.png|Purugly's Mystery Dungeon Tile Purugly Sinnoh back.png|Purugly's Fourth Generation back sprite Purugly Platinum 1.png|Purugly Sinnoh sprite Purugly Platinum 2.png|Purugly Sinnoh sprite Purugly premiere card.png|Purugly's first card in the Diamond and Pearl Expansion Purugly Great encounters.png|Purugly's card in the Great Encounter Expansion mars purugly.png|Mar's Purugly card in the Platinum Expansion Purugly anime.png|Purugly in the Pokemon anime Purugly manga.png|Purugly in the Pokemon Manga Purugly OA.png|Purugly's Original Artwork from Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Purugly Overworld sprite.png|Purugly's Human Form Overworld Purugly human sprite.png|Purugly in Human Form (post Fifth Generation) Purugly.png|Purugly Tile made by Neonray3 Purugly All Stars.png|Purugly's appearance during All Stars purugly anime model.png|Purugly's model for the Pokemon Anime Purugly Pokedex 3D.png|Purugly in Pokedex 3D See Also Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Team Regice Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Electivire Category:Team Hariyama Category:Team Smarts Yveltal Category:Team Hariyamna